vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wolf Haruto
Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | 4-C | 3-B ''' '''Name: Wolf Haruto Origin: Saint Seiya Gender: Male Classification: '''Human, Ninja, Bronze Saint, Athena's Saint '''Age: 13 years old (Season 1), 14 years old (Season 2) Powers and Abilities: Skilled warrior, can counter or nullify any technique after seeing it being used once (Can adapt to techniques seen or suffered once through observing the components of the attack), 7th sense and Omega Cosmo user, through Omega Cosmo, he has super strength, speed, durability, agility, endurance, atom manipulation and destruction (can bypass durability by hitting the atoms of the opponent), flight, telepathy, telekinesis, can attack non-physical beings, higher senses to track people and events over large distances and possibly through dimensions, earth manipulation, low-level fire, water, ice and metal manipulation, skilled Ninjutsu user, energy blasts, can create clones of himself, teleportation, can survive in space. Weaknesses: Thunder Cosmo. Destructive Capacity: Town Level+ via Powerscaling (Even as a Bronze Saint, attacks cause atomic destruction) | Star Level+ | Multi-Galaxy Level+ ''' '''Range: Several dozen meters with Earth Attacks | Planetary | Galactic Speed: Mach 1 to Hypersonic | FTL | Massively FTL+ Durability: Superhuman without cloth, Town Level+ '''with Wolf Bronze Cloth | '''Star Level+ | Multi-Galaxy Level+ '''with Wolf Omega Cloth '''Lifting Strength: Class 100+ '''(via Powerscaling) '''Striking Strength: Class GJ | Class XGJ+ | Galactic Class ''' '''Stamina: Very high, likely Nearly Limitless Standard Equipment: Wolf Bronze Cloth and standard ninja equipment, such as Kunai and smoke bombs. Intelligence: 'Skilled fighter. Has battled for many years. Average otherwise. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' Haruto is a Ninja Saint, so he has a dozen of techniques he has used during his adventures. '''Kawarimi no Jutsu: Replaces Haruto's body with a tree trunk. He used this when Koga grabbed his uniform. Bunshin no Jutsu: Haruto is able to create clones of himself. He used this when he fought against the ninja ambush and during the battle against Harbinger. Jumonji Ganseki Kuzushi: Haruto throws Earth-based shurikens at his enemy. Nozuchi Kuzushi: Haruto jumps into the air and then lets himself fall to the ground where he goes straight through the ground. Kikkogi: Haruto summons a huge arm of stone to hit his enemies with. Iwatogaeshi: '''Haruto makes boulders of earth to shield himself and his friends from attacks on himself and his friends. '''Kinton no Jutsu: '''A technique that allows to control metal from a distance. He used this when he made a diversion by making a fork fall to the ground. '''Katon no Jutsu: '''In spite of being a Earth Saint, he can use Fire-based attacks as well, with the use of explosives. '''Kaen no Mai Midareuchi: Haruto launches small bombs that explode on impact against his enemies. Suiton no Jutsu: Being a Ninja Saint, Haruto has also access to using water based attacks. Seiryu Teppomizu: Haruto claps his hands together and launches a wave of water at his opponents. Suiton Zettai Redo: Haruto claps his hands together and fires a freezing blast of ice at his opponents. Although it is called Zettai Redo, it is uncertain if it is as cold as -273.15 C (the Absolute Zero Camus and Hyoga have reached). Doton no Jutsu: A technique that allows Haruto to conceal himself behind a wall of earth. He also used this technique once to create replicas of his companions when Bartschius attacked them. Doton Hosenka: Haruto used this when he defeated one of the Golems Michelangelo sent against him, sending a flower through the Golem, destroying it. Doton Doriu Tenjo: Haruto summons a huge stone wall from the ground to defend himself from enemy attacks. Doton Sajin no Mai: A technique where Haruto hits the ground to create a huge tornado of sand. It's true powers are never seen as Tokisada stops the time, and then attacks Haruto. Doton Soga Ooro Jin: Haruto uses this technique related to his Earth element to summon a huge wolf head that surrounds his enemy, then closes its jaws, leaving the enemy to be buried under stones. Hiden Hoko Tenro Kuzushi: '''Haruto unleashes a barrage of stones to barrage his enemy. '''Hiden Chijin Ittai: '''Haruto plants both his hands on the ground and summons a wolfhead against his opponent. He combined this attack with Souma's Lionet Bomber while fighting Fudo. '''Rogaken Rasetsu Senpujin: Haruto extends the claws on his Cloth and cross-slashes them, sending the energy in an "X" shape against his opponent. Hakuroken Tenshin Muso: '''Haruto unleashes a blast of energy which transforms to several shooting stars, in a pretty similar to the Stardust Revolution. '''Hakuroken Toga Shisso: Haruto extends his claws and let's out a huge blast taking on the shape of a huge wolf about to devour it's victim. Haruto used this for the first time when he awoke his 7th sense. Rolling Stone: Haruto summons stones from the ground and launches them at his enemy in a spiraling way. He used this after donning his new Wolf Cloth. Wolf Gang Bike Blow: Haruto concentrates his Cosmo into a huge ball of energy, sending it at his enemy in the shape of a wolf lunging at it's prey. Wolf Claw: Haruto lashes at his enemy with Cosmo-based wolf claws. Haruto has once used the 9 mantras: Rin Pyo Te Kai Sha Jin Retzu Zai and Zen, to sharpen his Cosmo. Key: Wolf Bronze Cloth | 7th Sense | Wolf Omega Cloth Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Saint Seiya Category:Bronze Saint Category:Earth Users Category:Humans Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Metal Users Category:Ice Users